


5 Times Tony Didn't Get The Dream Boy's Name And The One Time He Did

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: The gig economy means no name tags, so how was Tony supposed to figure this out on his own  when the kid was just so cute?





	5 Times Tony Didn't Get The Dream Boy's Name And The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Val here. This is just a giggle fic as I was feeling a bit fluffy.
> 
> Let me know what you think! If you like it then please leave a kudos or comment for this little goblin <3

Here he was, at another benefit dinner, this time for something to do with conservation.These events were so dull with mediocre food and boring conversation. Tony already donated $100,000 to the cause so why did he have to be here? He could be somewhere useful, like in his lab.

“Mr. Stark, could I borrow you for a moment?” a young woman asked, somehow sneaking up on him to his right. She was pretty in a conventional way but she had some lipstick in her teeth.

“Perhaps. How can I help, Miss…?” Tony began, waiting for a name and a reason. It had better be a good one, like ‘All the elephants are saved thanks to you’ or ‘you certainly don't look 48.’

The young woman blushed, clearly surprised she had his attention. “You can call me Stephanie. I was wondering if you could comment on the latest rumor that you and Pepper Potts are back together-”

“No comment. Excuse me, I need to get to the restroom,” Tony said, turning and walking away in spite of the woman’s pleas for him to stay and answer. Chances are in the morning whatever tabloid she worked for would have awful things to say about him, like ‘Tony Stark Cruel To Reporter’. These people were vultures, from the press to the guests to the staff members running around with their shrimp puffs.

Tony didn't even know where the bathroom was, but he would take any room in this godforsaken hotel for privacy. He opened the door to the first room he came across that wasn't locked, which happened to be near the kitchen. Tony was expecting sweet privacy but was instead greeted by the sight of a gorgeous boy stuffing shrimp puffs in his mouth. They started at each other, the boy's doe eyes filled with fear. Tony took in his clothing and surmised he was a cater server.

“Aren't those shrimp puffs for the guests? After all, the people are desperate for them and you can't let them down. You oughta swing in and save the day,” Tony said, voice light and teasing. His comment rewarded him with a laugh from the boy at the table.

“I'm on my break and these are burned and I didn't want them to go to waste. This is our break area so….why aren't you at the party, Mr. Stark?” the young man asked, cocking his head to the side. Adorable.

“I see you know who I am.”

“Doesn't everyone?” 

There wasn't much else to say.

“Well, uh...enjoy your burnt puffs,” Tony said, exiting the room to leave the kid alone. He spent the rest if his evening at the boring party and went home, thinking of the catering server. Shit. He should have at least gotten his name.

\---

Another event, another boring Saturday night. Tony was a philanthropist and he loved donating his money to a good cause, such as feeding the children like this event was for. What Tony didn't understand is why he couldn't send Pepper in his place.

_Because, Tony, they would rather see your face than mine. Quit being ridiculous and do your job._

_Fine, but I'll hate it._

Tony was already hating it as he waited in line for the valet. He should have had Happy drive him. His fingers were tapping to an AC/DC song on the radio, humming along when he saw him - the cater waiter from the party.

Instead of a suit he was wearing khakis and a blue polo, another uniform Tony supposed, complete with a baseball cap instead of a cummerbund. In spite of, or perhaps because of, the uniform, the kid was adorable with his trim waist, long limbs, and curls poking out from underneath the hat. Yeah...he needed to get his number. But Tony was already running behind so it would have to wait until after the stupid party.

He finally made his way up to the valet stand, getting out to hand Doe Eyes his keys. The boy grinned up at him, taking them from his hand and brushing their finger against each other. Totally an accident. Definitely. 

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark. Don't worry, I'll take great care of your car,” Doe Eyes assured, beginning his trek around Tony to the driver side door. 

“Should I bring you some shrimp puffs?” Tony joked, backing away from the car, hands in his blazer pocket.

Doe Eyes perked up at that and bit his lip. “ Are you being serious or teasing me?” God, that pout was adorable.

“Serious as a heart attack, hon. See ya soon.”

After the event Tony snagged a while take out box of shrimp puffs to bring to Doe Eyes, a genuine smile crossing his face as the boy lit up at seeing the box.

“Wow! Thanks, Mr. Stark. Your car is getting picked up now,” Doe Eyes said, taking the box and setting it on the podium. Up close like this the kid seemed really tired if the dark circles under his eyes said anything. Before Tony could say anything else, his car was pulled around and Peter had to go help another guest. In the blink of an eye Tony was in his car and driving off.

Damn it! He still forgot to get his name.

\---

Tony was a little drunk, but it was a nightclub after all. His friend Steve and Steve's boyfriend Bucky dragged him out to a gay nightclub, saying the dancing might do him some good and "might take his mind off things." Tony thought his mind was in a fine enough place, even if he was running on caffeine and his hopes and dreams.

As predicted, Steve and Bucky took to the dance floor, too busy grinding on each other to remember Tony was even around. Tony felt a little bored in spite of being in a nightclub full of twenty year old twinks that wanted nothing more than to go home with Tony Stark. Sure, they were all pretty and young, but none of them could hold a candle to Doe Eyes and his beautiful smile.

He made his way to the bar, mind on whiskey and Doe Eyes when he thought he saw the young man himself. He was drunk, he had to be hallucinating or something. 

“Oh...hi Mr. Stark," the hallucination said, voice sounding exactly like the boy that has been on his mind. Tony started at the hallucination, swallowing down the last of his whiskey. "Mr. Stark?"

"Are you really there or am I dreaming?" Tony asked, setting his empty glass on the bar and turning to face Doe Eyes. The kid merely laughed and it was such a beautiful sound, probably the most beautiful sound Tony heard in his life. How would he sound in bed? 

"I hope not," Doe Eyes teased, turning his body to face Tony now. Tony looked him up and down, mouth going dry. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Doe Eyes was wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination and he was even more gorgeous than Tony could ever dream of. The young man was wearing a black sheer too, showing off his adorable nipples and a pair of metallic silver booty shorts that were so short they might as well be panties. The look was completed with some fishnets and combat boots. Tony must be dreaming or hallucinating after all because there was no way he was lucky enough to meet him again, especially in a place like this with him dressed like that.

"Disco, you're up, babe!" the bartender said, gesturing to a elevated stage on the dancefloor, one of the places go-go dancers perform on. The dancer that just vacated the stage came up and smacked Peter on the ass and Tony's eyes were trained on the way it jiggled.

Disco with the Doe Eyes went off with a smile and a wave, walking up to the stage to dance. The younger man could move, hips swinging and arms above his head as he grinded to the beat. Tony needed another drink.

Tony didn't remember getting home, but he woke up in his bed with a note from Steve to drink water and take some pain meds. His friend was such a mother hen. As his head began to throb he remembered watching Disco dance, how he moved in his tiny shorts and-

Damn it. He forgot to get his name...again 

\---

Tony didn't cook. He made smoothies, sure, but he didn't cook. When he did, Dum-E would come and spray it like he was putting a fire out. So, Tony ordered some Chinese food from his favorite place several blocks over. 

Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey were coming over for a guys' night (more like a way to figure out why Tony was in a funk), and Tony wanted to make sure he had something to feed his friends. After he placed the ordered he checked to make sure he had enough beer in the fridge and laid down on the couch for a nap. He woke up an hour later to the sound of his A.I.'s voice letting him know he had a visitor downstairs. Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up, making his way to the elevator knowing it was the delivery guy.

It took a couple minutes for the elevator to arrive at his penthouse, but when it did his jaw almost hit the floor. In front of him stood Disco Doe Eyes, clad in a black t-shirt with a science pun and a pair of skinny fit khakis. The boy in front of him didn't look nearly as surprised, which is fair given that the order was for Tony Stark in Stark Tower.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. I have your order here," Disco said, attempting to hand over the two large paper bags of food. Tony didn't respond and just stared, confused and excited at the same time.

Then his stomach growled.

Disco giggled, stepping inside slowly to try and seek approval. Tony nodded, still mute, and Disco walked right into the foyer and set the food on a table there. The elevator was suddenly called down and Disco was stuck up here for at least a couple minutes. Tony assumed this meant his friends were here.

"I...hi," Tony said in a not so smooth manner. Where was his Tony the Playboy swag when he needed it most?

Disco laughed again and brushed his curls out of his face. "I have company coming up. You'll have to wait a couple minutes until the elevator comes back up," Tony informed Disco, slowly snapping out of his awkward moment. Really, Tony had his fair share of men and women, so how was this kid turning him into a melting mess?

"Oh? Did you want me to help you set the food out?" Disco offered, picking the bags up once more and looking at Tony to lead the way. Tony did and he liked the way Disco looked in here, like he fit in Tony's home and belonged here.

"Coffee table is this way.

Tony led the way to the table and Disco began to set everything out. He looked so sweet with his grin and his chatter about how good the food was and how awesome the shrimp dumplings Tony ordered were.

"Take them! You deserve them" Tony insisted, handing the dumpling container to a surprised Disco. Tony's heart nearly burst out of his chest when Disco bit his bottom lip, worrying it into a beautiful shade of red.

"Are you sure, Mr. Stark? You just ordered them and-"

The elevator dinged. Tony quickly pulled out his wallet and shoved a hundred dollar bill at the younger man as a tip. He didn't want his asshole group of friends giving Disco a hard time so he wanted the boy out of here as soon as possible. "Oh look, your ride is here. Thank you for the help and have a good evening," Tony said, guiding Disco to the door with a hand on the small of his back. He cringed when he saw his friends looking Disco up and down. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. Enjoy your food!" The boy said with a wave of his hand. The elevator doors shut and all Tony was left with were Chinese food and the judgemental looks his friends wore.

Bucky spoke first. "Since when do you make your twinks call you 'Mr. Stark'?"

Ugh. Wait...he still didn't get his name. Shit.

\---

It was a hotter than normal on this Tuesday afternoon. Tony was able to duck away from Pepper and a boring meeting he was supposed to attend to go running in the park instead. He felt centered as his feet his the pavement and sweat dripped down his back and on his brow, like he was finally at peace and all was right with the world.

That was when he almost tripped over a tiny, brown poodle.

"MOLLY! COME BACK HERE!" A voice from the dog area of the park yelled and a thin, small, humanoid form came running in front of Tony, causing the older man to reach a dead stop. "I'm so sorry, oh my gosh," Mystery Blur sputtered, grabbing the small dog and cradling it to his chest.

"It's okay, no worries," Tony huffed, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Stark!" Mystery Voice piped up, Converse clad feet shuffling a little. Tony looked up, stunned by the fact that Disco was in front of him again. His heart beat faster and it had nothing to do with his run.

"Hi. That your dog?" Tony asked, looking between the dog and young man. They actually looked alike, Disco looking just like the puppy he was holding. Puppy. It had a good ring to it.

"Nope. I'm pet sitting for some lady that went out of town," Puppy explained, scratching the dog's ear. The dog panted from the exertion of running away and the heat. Puppy looked just as hot, a pink flush on his adorable face and sweat on his brow. It gave Tony family unfriendly ideas. 

The dog whined and Puppy looked down at it. "I should probably go, Mr. Stark. Molly's been out for a while now and I should get her back home. Thanks again for the dumplings!" Puppy chattered away with a smile, turning around and walking quickly in the direction of the Upper East Side.

Damn it all. He still didn't get his name.

\---

Another dinner party forced upon him by Pepper and Tony swore this time he would get her back for this one day. He was mandated by Pepper to be at a social gathering at Columbia with the top students and faculty of the STEM programs to chat with them and give them a chance to meet The Tony Stark. He supposed he could be at a more boring event, as these young minds were at least closer to his level.

That's when he saw him - Puppy was by the buffet, picking up an empty tray. Tony figured he must be catering again as he was handing the tray to another server. He took a sip of his scotch and made his way over, dodging everyone who tried to talk to him as he trailed after Peter amongst all the students. Finally, he caught up to the young man and tapped his shoulder. This was the first time he got to touch Puppy and it made his heart race.

Puppy turned around and grinned up at Tony, all sunshine and sweetness. "Hi, Mr. Stark! It's great to see you again," Puppy chirped in a happy voice, glowing under the dim lighting.

Tony realized he had nothing to say.

After a beat of awkward silence, Puppy spared them both and spoke up. "It's a pretty nice event," he commented, shuffling in place as if he was nervous. That couldn't really be the case.

"It's alright. You working this one, too? Any shrimp puffs?" Tony asked, feeling a little more confident as he got his swagger back. 

"Ha ha," Puppy drawled sarcastically, rolling his pretty brown eyes in a teasing way, "actually, I'm here because-"

"Mr. Parker," a biochemistry professor they Tony didn't know had interrupted them. Wait...how did this guy know Puppy's last name? "I see you had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Stark. Have you had a chance to listen to how bright Mr. Parker is? He's come up with a brilliant project that might just be of interest to you." The professor was bragging, trying to sell Puppy (no, Mr. Parker) to him.

"Actually, we were discussing the shrimp puff situation here," Tony said, giving Mr. Parker a genuine grin, "I'd love to keep talking to him though. Would you mind if I borrow him for a little while?" The professor beamed at them both, clapping Mr. Parker on the shoulder before letting them be.

Mr. Parker blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about that, Dr. Octavious is just really invested in my progress," he explained, biting his lip once more. Tony liked that expression a lot.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Parker. I do gave a couple questions for you though," Tony said, looking Mr. Parker up and down. He looked adorable in that suit. "One, what's your name?"

Mr. Parker looked surprised. "You don't know it by now? It's Peter."

_Peter Parker. Peter Parker with the Doe Eyes. Peter Parker the Disco Prince. Peter Parker the Puppy. Mr. Peter Parker._

"So, Peter...you wanna blow this place and get some real food?" Tony asked, a weight off his chest as he finally knew his name. Even if Peter rejected him now it would be worth it.

"God, finally! I thought you'd never ask!" Peter exclaimed, holding out his hand, "I know this place a few blocks away with awesome Thai food."

"Thai is great," Tony agreed, taking Peter's hand in his own, "but finally holding your hand is even better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter <3  
> Feel free to shoot me an ask or message


End file.
